


Nightmares

by Fandoms_loser_witch



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_loser_witch/pseuds/Fandoms_loser_witch
Summary: A Gift Fic For The 007 to my agent Q.Just trying to escape from his nightmares, Ianto forces himself to stay awake until a certain captain notices.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 23





	Nightmares

After Being awake for hours after the others had headed home, Ianto Fetched himself another cup of coffee.  
"Ianto, What Are You Still Doing Here, I thought I told you to go home?" Jack's Voice almost made the welshman Spill his drink.  
"Uh, I Didn't want to go.." He replied without really thinking about it.  
"Mhm, Sure. Yan, You Have to Sleep, Keeping Yourself awake is Torture." The Captain grabbed the smaller man by the waist.  
"I'm Not Keeping Myself awake, I just can't sleep." Ianto felt his irration rise, though He really was Forcing himself to stay concious.  
"And Why's that?"  
Ianto shrugged casually as he moved out of Jack's grasp and turned towards the coffee machine.  
"Ianto. Look at me." Jack softly Ordered.  
He didn't respond and still had his eyes on the coffee machine.  
"Ianto." This time however, The welshman Couldn't resist looking at his captain.  
"Is it The Nightmares?"  
Ianto Closed his eyes for a brief second, wincing as he nodded.  
"Why Didn't You Tell me?" Jack's tone a lot softer than the one used before.  
"I... I Didn't want to burden you, Sir."  
"Cut the Crap, Yan. You're not a burden, Not to me or the team."  
Ianto Felt his eyes water and the fatigue was really weighing down on him.  
Jack carefully removed the coffee cup from Ianto's hand and placed it on the counter top.  
His Arms worked their way around his lover.  
Ianto didn't fight the affection and let himself be engulfed by it.  
"How about you come sleep with me?"  
Ianto nodded again as his legs started shaking.  
The Tiredness really did hit him especially as he felt his partner's arms cradling him. 

Ianto let out a small yawn as they approached the cosy cabin bed that Jack usually slept in.  
Jack Carefully picked up the weary tea-boy and placed him down on the soft sheets of the bed.  
"You Can Rest Now Yan, I'm Not Gonna let those Nightmares Hurt you anymore." Jack's lips grazed his forehead tenderly.  
"I love You, Jack..." Ianto quietly mumbled as sleep was taking him.  
"I love you too."


End file.
